


It's Okay to Grieve (Dad Version)

by totallynotnatalie



Series: It's Okay to Grieve [2]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, PTA - Fandom, PillowTalkAudio - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Comfort Over Losing a Parent, F/F, F/M, GFE, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Just Being There, M/M, bfe, friend, reassurance, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: I wrote a new script about comforting a friend or a partner over the loss of one of their parents. Anybody interested in performing it can choose to do a more [friends] or [BFE/GFE] tone depending on their preference. This version is comforting the listener over losing their father.
Relationships: A4A - Relationship
Series: It's Okay to Grieve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067993





	It's Okay to Grieve (Dad Version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

I know today is hard. I know all the days are hard. It's okay. If you need to cry, you can cry. I'll be here. 

I know that nobody can't replace him. I'll never even try. A place in your heart will always be for him. 

I know that nobody can love you like a father can. It's a special irreplaceable kind of love. 

I just want to help you in any way I can. Let me know what you need, okay? 

Yeah, I can hold you for as long as you want. Shh, it's alright. 

I'll be here for you. I know it's cheesy, but he'll always be here for you too. 

I'm just sad that he can't hold you too. 

I never knew him, but I bet he was wonderful. After all, he raised you didn't he? And you're incredible! 

He would be so proud of you. You've grown and accomplished so much. It's all he would have ever wanted.

That's the secret they don't tell you. All fathers are trying to teach you how to live without them. 

Your dad did such a good job that you were ready way before anybody could have expected you to be. 

That doesn't mean that you have to be strong. That doesn't mean that you have to pretend that it doesn't hurt. Just the fact that you're here and you're living life is enough. He wanted that for you. 

As much as he would have liked to, he knew that he couldn't protect you from all the pain. Instead, he did his best to prepare you for it. He would be so impressed with how were you were able to get through it all. 

It's okay that you need to cry. He wouldn't have expected you not to cry. If anything, it shows how strong you are. You're brave enough to not ignore the sadness. You let yourself grieve. Even though it hurts, you let yourself feel it. A lot of people are not strong enough to do that. I'm not sure that I would be. 

I'm not going to say that I understand. I don't. I've never experienced the loss of a parent. 

I know it's not liking losing a pet or grandparent. I'm sure those experiences are painful too, but people really shouldn't compare them. You expect to say goodbye to a grandparent or pet while you're still young. You don't expect your dad to suddenly not be there.

I know it's a kind of pain that many people never know. And I'm sorry that you have to go through it. But I promise that I want to help. You don't have to hide from me, okay? 

Shh, it's alright. I can stay for as long as you need. 

I promise. It's okay to feel whatever you're feeling. 

Shh, it's okay. You don't have to cry anymore. 

It's alright to not be sad all the time. He would have wanted you to be happy again. 

It's alright to still sometimes get angry with him. He wasn't perfect. He knew that too. He would have wanted you to remember how he was and not place him on some pedestal. 

And it's alright to feel guilty about everything else you're feeling even though you know that you shouldn't 

He would have wanted you to give yourself a break through. There is no such thing as the perfect grieving process. You don't have to justify your emotions to anybody even yourself. Just let yourself accept that however you're feeling is enough both for him and you. 

And let yourself heal only when you're ready to heal.

I know that grief never really ends. He'll always be a part of you and his loss will always stay with you. There is nothing wrong with that. You don't need to 'get over' his death to be healthy. You can be healthy just by continuing to live your life as best as you can. 

It's okay to let his death have an impact on you. It's even okay to let it shape who you are. 

People change and people grow. I know that you will too. And I know that his death may change how you grow. 

I realize all that can be scary. 

It's okay to be afraid, but I know you'll be alright. 

You're an amazing person no matter what. Okay?

Even if you'll never be the same person as before, you're still amazing. You're still wonderful. And I'm still here for you-everyday for a long as you need. 

On days when you miss him, on days when you need him, on days when you hate him, and on days where you can't bear to feel anything at all-I'll still be here. 

It's doesn't matter if you need me to talk to you, to make you laugh, or listen, or just hold you in silence. I'm happy to do it all. 

Your relationship with him was important. You don't have to pretend otherwise for my sake. Believe me, I want to be here-on good days and on bad days. 

Just promise me one thing?

He would have wanted you to know that you're worth it. So, try to remember that every day, okay? Promise?

Good. 

(sighs) You'll always be worth it to me too.


End file.
